My Stalker
by Dr. Kaitie Holmes
Summary: As the title suggests, someone has a stalker. This is the sequel to My Protective Shadow! Mormor.
1. Intrusion

James Moriarty grasped the handle of the knife and focused on his target. He evened his breathing, pulled his arm back, and let the blade fly. The weapon buried itself between the man's shoulder blades. The victim let out a short, strangled cry and fell face-first to the ground. With a triumphant cry, he turned to his guard. Sebastian Moran smiled at him proudly.

"You're a fast learner," he complimented. And that made Jim extremely happy-Seb would have told him frankly if he sucked. He was good like that.

"Can I have a prize?" he asked eagerly. His companion considered it for a moment.

"If you can hit three more targets, I'll-"

"I wanna pick!" James interrupted childishly. Seb raised a brow, staring at him through thick sunglasses, before nodding. Very rarely did he refuse Moriarty anything.

James managed to stick four more targets before they called it quits. Sirens were echoing in the distance-someone had finally noticed the group of bodies in the park. The two held hands as they walked through the city. Sebastian stopped once, to buy him a touristy London hat from a vendor. Jim wore it proudly.

"Do you want to grab lunch?"

Nodding eagerly, the consulting criminal opened his mouth to ask something-and was interrupted by his ringtone.

_"Ah ah ah ah, Stayin' alive~..."_

"Hello?"

"Sir, we've got a situation here."

Listening to the report, Jim found himself growing angrier and angrier. By the time the call ended, he felt ready to snap someone's neck. "We're going home," he informed his guard. Moran led the way to his car and drove them home.

* * *

Once they reached their destination, they were greeted by Ethan Calhoun at the door. He was grim-as he should be. His job was to ensure that incidents _didn't _happen. Moran had half a mind to shoot him right then and there. Moriarty stormed past them all, taking the stairs two at a time. His shadow followed closely.

When they entered Jim's office, they almost didn't recognize it. The interior had been absolutely trashed. His desk was flipped onto its side, papers strewn everywhere. The chair was buried beneath a mountain of books from the overturned shelves. The potted plant in the corner had been smashed, scattering dirt on the thick red carpet. A single word had been scrawled on the wall in thick, red spray paint:

_**IMPOSTOR**_

"What the hell-?" James snarled. "How did anyone get in here?!"

"We've checked all the security cameras, boss. Someone snuck in through a back door-we caught him. He's being held downstairs."

"Kill him," James ordered, somewhat calmer. "Was there someone on guard for that door?"

Calhoun nodded. "Yeah, Craig, but-"

"Send him in," the criminal ordered. The men nodded and hurried off, leaving Moran alone with Jim.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, concerned.

"No," Moriarty grumbled. "All my stuff is ruined."

"It's just stuff."

"Yeah, but..." James trailed off, wandering to the pile of books. He lifted one gently, checking for tears in the pages. "It was mine. I earned all of this, and some of it...some of it has...sentimental value."

Moran nodded, helping his boss stack the books in neat, orderly piles. None were badly damaged.

Then James came across a picture. The frame was dented, and the glass shattered. Pieces of glass sparkled on the carpet, on the other books on the floor. Jim let out a strangled cry and cast about for the picture that had occupied the empty frame. A glass shard nicked his finger; Seb grabbed his arm and pulled him back, sticking the wounded digit in his mouth to suck on.

"Calm down, James," he murmured, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "What are you looking for?"

"The picture!"

"What picture?"

"Of our first date!" Jim wailed. Sebastian hugged him close, resting his head on his boss' head.

"I have that picture," he whispered reassuringly. "I'll make a copy for me, and give you that. Now, pull yourself together. You have people to deal with."

Moriarty sniffled, then straightened. "You're right. Finish up here. I'll take care of it myself."

Once his boss was out of the room, Seb finished stacking the books.

There, among the glass shards, was a small, circular piece of the picture.

It was Moriarty's face, clipped from the picture.

**AN: Hello again, everyone! :3 Here is your promised sequel. It has more of a serious tone/plot to it, but I hope you like it. Please review. **


	2. The Box

A few days had passed since the incident. Moran had fixed or replaced everything in Moriarty's office and given it a new coat of paint. The man who had been caught had been disposed of...but...something told him that this wasn't over. There was something missing. So he kept his eyes open and watched anyone who came near his charge. Then the calls started. It would be an unknown, untraceable number that went on in silence for several minutes or until James hung up. Sebastian eventually started screening his calls.

"Seb..." Jim whined as his companion snatched up his cell phone.

"Nope. No answering."

"Fine," he glowered. "I won't answer it. Give it back."

Sebastian considered hanging onto it, but James was starting to get that dangerous look in his eyes. He carefully handed it back, extending his hand to a dangerous animal. As soon as he had his device back, his smile returned.

"You're being so overprotective, Sebby. I can handle a phone call or two."

Moran shrugged. He hadn't mentioned his suspicions to his boss yet. "Just want to keep you safe," he muttered. James wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him.

"I know. Just don't get in my way. Or I'll make you into shoes."

Sebastian couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as his boss skipped away. It was dangerous being with this man, but the sniper couldn't help himself. There was something about the small man...

He was ninety-eight percent sure that he was falling in love.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when the package came. It was long and white, with a neatly tied red ribbon. Warily, Seb carefully picked it up and listened. No ticking or other suspicious sounds. It wasn't unnaturally heavy, and it smelled like flowers.

_To James Moriarty_

_Love, your secret admirer_

Scowling, he carried it upstairs and knocked on his boss' door.

"Who's there?"

"Me, Boss."

"Who's me?"

Sebastian grinned at Jim's sing-song voice. Sometimes his charge was such a child. "It's Sebastian, _Sir_."

"Come in!"

As soon as the criminal spotted the gift, his chocolate eyes lit up. Jumping up quickly, he circled around his desk and snatched up the parcel. "It's for me! You know, it's not such a secret if _you_ bring it to me."

"It's not from me," Seb admitted. James' face fell a little, but he shrugged, ripping the wrapping off. He opened the box-and shrieked, flinging the box away. Moran immediately yanked Moriarty behind him, gun already drawn and pointed at the box. Maggots were crawling across the red roses.

"Disgusting," Seb muttered. He led the smaller man out of the room before calling in a maid. Before he left though, he carefully picked up the box-shaking off any bugs- and brought it with them. If there were fingerprints on it, he would find them.

And then he would kill whoever had left it.

* * *

A couple hours later, and Seb had a set of unknown prints. He told his boss that he was going out for a while, and left him under the protection of Micheal Benton, another guard. He dressed up in a suit and grabbed his fake police ID and an evidence bag. Sneaking into New Scotland Yard was child's play.

Once he was in, he made his way to the forensics lab. It was a quiet day, not many working.

"You," he said, pointing at a small man. He glanced up. "Run for prints on this." He produced a slip of paper from his pocket. It had his and Moriarty's prints on it. "Eliminate these."

The man nodded, and got to work. Sebastian found an empty chair and sat, keeping a careful eye on everyone in the room.

Half an hour later, the man came up to the sniper with a stack of papers and the box. "Here you are."

"Thanks," Seb grunted. "My other prints in here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you." With a brief wave, Moran strolled out of the lab and ducked into another room down the hall. It was empty. He found a computer and ran the prints.

No hits.

He deleted his-and the lab guy's- history and left the building. Now it was back home to James.


	3. A Letter and a Hook-Up

"Sebby?"

Sebastian rolled onto his side and opened one eye. His boss was kneeling by his bedside, chocolate eyes trained on his sniper. "Yes, James?"

Moriarty held an envelope out. Moran sat up, finally noticing the emotions flickering across his boss' face. Anger, mostly, but a hint of fear haunted his eyes. Taking the envelope, he found the flap was already open, so he pulled a letter and a photograph out. The picture caught his attention first. It was of a man's torso in a suit. Westwood, just like Jim's. Except the man in the photo was too wide to be his boss. The picture was bizarre enough, but he flicked the letter open and began to read.

_Dear James, _

_I hope you got my roses. I wish I could have seen the look on your face. __I'm coming along really _

_well, thanks for asking. I have a new suit, see? __Soon I'll be able to take my rightful place on your_

_ throne. I hope you don't __put up too much resistance-that's why I'm letting you know ahead of time._

_Give my love to my Sebastian._

_XOX_

_The Real Moriarty_

A sick feeling coiled in Moran's gut. Whoever had written this was sick, deranged. And it sounded like they meant to hurt his James.

"Where did you find this?" he demanded.

"In my room," Jim answered shakily. The fear had swelled out of his eyes, trickling down his face. "Right on my pillow."

Dropping the letter, the sniper pulled his criminal off the floor and into bed. James went willingly, snuggling into Seb's side. They were silent for a while.

"Sebby?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to stop him?"

"Of course, James. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

**~oOo~**

James wasn't in his bed when Moran woke up. He panicked briefly, yanking proper clothes on and picking up a handgun from his nightstand before realizing that Jim had left of his own free will. A single slip of paper lay on the stand. A single sentence was scrawled across it in Moriarty's spidery handwriting.

_Micheal Wells-make it casual._

It was an assignment. Business as usual. With a sigh, Seb prepared for his outing. Gun in his side holster, long black coat over it, sunglasses. He walked from the base until he could hail a cab to the park. His mark was taking a morning jog when the bullet met the side of his head. Seb was far enough away from the man to stroll off, unseen. There was that head-rush, the excitement pounding through his veins. He had just taken another life-and gotten away. This life was made for him.

He wanted a reward.

**~oOo~**

James was in his office when Sebastian returned, tapping away at his phone. The sniper felt a little high-and arrogant. Like a jungle cat, he prowled around to the other side of the desk and spun the chair around, planting his hands on the arms. Jim looked up, irritated at being interrupted.

"Is the job done?"

"Of course," Seb purred. He leaned closer and closer...then attacked his boss' mouth.

Moriarty shoved him away angrily. "Not in the mood, Sebastian."

Stubbornly, the sniper turned the chair once more. "You're _always_ in the mood, James. Let's go to b-"

"No."

Moran tried to place a hand on Jim's face, but was slapped away.

"Go away. Now."

Feeling rejected, Sebastian had no choice but to retreat. Out in the hall, he leaned against the wall and sighed. Now he was horny-and had no outlet. He could take care of himself, but that wasn't as much fun. So he shrugged on his coat and caught a cab to a bar.

**~oOo~**

The blonde had no brains in her head, but she was hot. Sebastian had no problem chatting her up and getting her to take him home. They were all hands and lips and tongues as they stumbled through the door.

"Condoms?" he asked in a grunt, working her jeans off. She fell back on the couch and dug in her purse, producing a rubber and ripping it open with her teeth.

"Get your pants down, big boy, and I'll roll it on for you."

"No problem," he said with a toothy grin, whipping his belt off.

He should feel guilty for this, shouldn't he? No, he wasn't in a serious, committed relationship. James flirted with other people all the time.

The alcohol wasn't exactly helping his decision-making.

Moran was in the process of unbuttoning her shirt with his teeth when he hear the door creak open. Sniper reflexes kicked in automatically. He snatched his gun off the floor and turned to meet the intruders.


	4. Back Home

"Whoa! Don't shoot!"

Sebastian didn't lower his gun until the lights came on. Micheal Benton stood in the doorway, hands up in front of him. Moran clicked the safety on his gun and turned slightly, zipping his jeans. The woman on the couch didn't seem to mind her near nudity; she stared openly at the new-comer.

"What?"

"You're needed back home," Micheal said, dropping his hand casually to his belt. "Boss sent me to get you."

"How did you know where I was?"

Benton shrugged, staring at the ceiling. "He had a guy tail you when you left."

Scowling, Seb quickly dressed, ignoring the woman. She pouted, imploring him to stay, but he brushed her to the side. "Sorry, babe. Gotta go."

Following Benton out to the hall, he started for the stairs that led to the front of the apartment building but stopped when he saw the other man heading for the back case.

"My car's out back," he explained. "And I've got a job to get to."

Sebastian shrugged and waved, heading out to the sleek black car waiting for him. He wasn't in the mood for chitchat. He had been interrupted before he could work off his stress, and was being called back by the most stressful man in the world. Breathing deeply, he focused on keeping calm. He had to keep his temper, no matter what Jim did or said.

**~oOo~**

"What the HELL do you think you were doing?"

_Deep breaths, _Seb coached himself. "I went out."

"To a bar!"

"I'm an adult," Moran said patiently. "It's allowed."

"No, it ISN"T!"

Jim was pacing angrily behind his desk, fists shoved deep in his pockets. So far, he hadn't looked directly at Sebastian, and the sniper couldn't understand why. Or why he was so pissed, for that matter.

"I don't see why-"

James stiffened, turning slowly to glare at his guard. "Rethink that statement," he said quietly. Dangerously.

"...you're upset."

"Obviously," the other man sneered.

"...because I went out?"

"No. I don't care that you went out." He stepped close, sticking his face into Moran's. He smelled like peppermint, probably from the gum he was constantly chewing. "I'm _upset _that you went home with that _woman_." His lips curved into a sneer as he spit that word out.

He was angry that he was going to have sex with a woman? The king of flirts, and he was blowing up over an attempted one night stand?

"Why?" he demanded.

Lightning fast, the smaller man's hand flew up, catching Seb's lapels and yanking his face down. "You. Are. Mine," he growled. "No one else is allowed to touch you."

"Why?" Sebastian asked softly,staring intently into the deep brown eyes. For once, he wasn't wearing his shades-Moriarty had a clear view of his eyes.

"Because I said so. Follow me. Now."

Sebastian trailed after his boss, confused. First James was shouting, threatening, and now...he was quiet and determined. He was trying to figure out the other man's motives when he realized they had entered Jim's room. "Strip," he ordered.

Sebastian shrugged his jacket to the floor, unfazed. James jumped him a lot, but this was the first time it was out of jealousy...

He didn't make a show out of undressing. He was never one for that kind of teasing. So he stood there, stark naked, while his boss looked him over.

"Lay on the bed," Jim instructed. Seb flopped on top of the duvet, watching the other man strip down to his blue briefs. He prowled to the side of the bed, dug around in the drawer of the nightstand, then crawled onto the bed to straddle his guard. They stared at each other for a long moment before Jim revealed what he had in his hands.

A pocket knife.

He flipped the blade out. The moonlight from the window danced along the metal, as fluid and graceful as quicksilver. Sebastian found himself enthralled by the shimmer.

"What are you going to do?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm going to make sure you never forget who you belong to."

**AN: Hey guys! Just checking in with you. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this series, especially Lovelyfangirls and bluerosefire. Love you! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Markings

Sebastian held painfully still as Moriarty brought the tip of the blade to his chest. Skimming it across the flesh, James hummed to himself as he tried to decide where to cut. The knife came to a stop just above the sniper's heart. "Here," he murmured. Without warning, he pushed the tip down. Blood welled up around the tiny wound, trickling to the side when Jim dragged the weapon down. When he got to the end, he curved the line to the left, then went back to the top and drew a bar across it to make a J. It hurt, but Seb put up with it, fisting his hands in the duvet.

"James..."

"Hm?" Jim surveyed his work, then positioned the knife, ready for the next incision.

"This is going to leave a scar. Permanently."

"I know," Moriarty grinned, pushing the tip down. "Because I am never going to let you go. Ever. You'll always be mine."

Sebastian closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of the blade. He wasn't one for knife play-not that he didn't like experimenting-but with Jim doing it, putting his mark on him...

He had always prized jealous lovers.

After the M was done, James leaned down and kissed Sebastian deeply, possessively.

"My turn," Sebastian growled. He flipped James underneath him, snatching the knife as he did so. Moriarty didn't squirm, just stared up at him with his big brown eyes.

"Going to cut me?" he asked in a whisper. Seb paused thoughtfully, playing with the knife.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to claim you."

"Mm." His hands came up, sliding along Sebastian's arms. "Why do you need to claim me, hm? Have I done anything to make you think I'm unfaithful?"

"Excessive flirting."

"Never meant it," Jim told him, sincerely. Leaning forward, he caught Seb's lips for a gentle kiss. "I am all yours."

Sebastian let the knife fall off the side of the bed; he had better uses for his hands. He started by unbuttoning James' shirt. "Then why do you keep saying otherwise?"

Jim sighed. "I'm...I'm not good with this kind of thing, okay? Expressing...sentiment is not one of my strengths."

Pausing in the midst of removing Moriarty's top, Moran leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his boss's head. "Then just tell me what you feel. What you want."

"I...I want..." Suddenly, James sat up, facing his sniper. "I want to kiss you and cuddle you, and take stupid pictures with you. But I also want to kill you for making me feel like this."

Warmth spread throughout Seb's chest. Jim was actually confessing _feelings. _He had admitted to liking him!

_Love you too, _he thought. He couldn't say that out loud yet. James wouldn't like it.

"Same here," he murmured, kissing the smaller man.

Moriarty groaned, wrapping his legs about Moran's waist. "Good, that's out of the way. Now _fuck me!_"

Obediently, eagerly, Sebastian worked Jim's jeans down and off, exposing his hard-on. Grinning, he wrapped a hand around his length and gently started stroking. "Like this?" he murmured. James' eyes rolled back a bit.

"I want it, Sebby. _Please_..."

The sniper never let go and reached to the side, snagging the bottle of lubricant from the nightstand's drawer, as well as a condom. "This is going to be fast," he warned, ripping the package open, rolling the rubber on. Jim popped the lube open and thrust it at his lover. Seb took that as the go-ahead and slicked up his fingers. His boss parted his legs. Sebastian lifted Jim's hips with one hand, while plunging a finger deep within him. The smaller man let out a soft, strangled cry. He thrust in and out quickly, adding a digit when he felt Jim widen. When he could manage three fingers, Seb pulled out and positioned himself, grasping James' hips. He thrust in quickly, not giving his lover a chance to get used to his girth.

"Seb_by_...!"

Positioning himself over Jim's body, he started thrusting in earnest. Roughly. James let out small cries, calling his name, digging his nails into his guard's back. Seb dropped his head to Jim's neck and started sucking, intent on leaving as many marks as he could. Groaning, the smaller man buried a hand in Seb's blond locks, tugging in encouragement. The sniper sped up even more, thrusting hard into the deepest part of Jim's body, rubbing that small bundle of nerves.

"Like that?" he asked roughly, licking up the side of James' neck.

"_Yes_...! Make me come, Sebby."

"Now?" Sebastian rolled his hips up, hitting in just the right place to make his boss cry out. He loved the noises James made for him.

"Yes, NOW!"

Sebastian angled himself once more, and finished his boss off with three quick thrusts. Jim cried out, flinging his head back, while Moran shuddered above him. He had to bite his tongue to keep from blurting out 'I love you'.

He was ninety-eight percent sure he was in love.

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Life kept popping up. Thank you for reading this. Please review. **


	6. The Morning After

For once, James was still in Sebastian's arms when he woke up. Sleeping Moriarty was one of his favourite things. His hair was mused in the cutest way, and he looked child-like and peaceful. The best thing was that he loved to cuddle. Being careful not to jostle his lover, Seb turned on his side and brushed fingers across the smaller man's face. He was bloody, sweaty, sticky, but he couldn't be happier. Jim had admitted feelings for him.

"What am I going to do with you...?" he murmured.

"Well, you could ravage my body all over again."

Grinning, Seb pressed a kiss to James' head. "Morning."

"Hm." Flipping onto his stomach, he stretched luxuriously, like a cat, yawning. "Go get me the paper," he ordered after flopping back down. Moran suppressed a smile, getting up and pulling on pants. He didn't bother with a shirt. His boss could be so demanding...

Padding through the large house, he listened to the sounds of early morning. Shifting. Creaking. Murmured voices. The upper floor was reserved for himself and the boss. Below them were the rooms for the men, and beneath that were the common rooms. There were three or four subbasements as well. Sebastian took the private staircase down to the kitchen. Micheal Benton and Karl Riley were up already, brewing coffee.

"Morning," Seb grunted. Karl grunted back; Micheal stared.

Sebastian didn't notice, only walked out the door and down the walkway. The early morning paper had been tossed onto the stones, and recently-it wasn't covered in dew like everything else. He picked it up and quickly leafed through it. A few headlines caught his eye.

**Ten-Car Pile-up **

**Lost Child Found!**

**Blue Boxes in the Sky?**

**Woman Found Murdered in Flat!**

That last one held his attention. The picture of the blonde woman featured looked familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it...

Shrugging, he headed back in and took the paper to Jim. While his boss was flipping pages, Sebastian's mobile rang.

**Incoming Call-Missy **

"I'm taking this outside," he told James, who waved him away. Once he was in the hall, he flipped the phone open and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sebastian. What's up?"

Moran sighed, leaning against the wall. His sister was trying to sound fine, but there was something making her voice tremble.

"Where are you?"

"Busted, aren't I?" She sighed.

"Yep. Spill."

Missy sighed again, and gave him the address of the bus station she was currently at. "I'm out of money, Seb, and-"

"It's fine."

"Thanks, big brother. See you soon."

After hanging up, Moran rubbed a hand along his jaw, scraping against the light stubble there. He loved his free-spirited, adventurous baby sister, but she wasn't the most responsible girl. But that's where he came in. In his room, he dressed quickly and grabbed a wad of cash from his safe. He hardly used the money himself, so he had plenty to share. He stuck his shades on, slipped a gun in his holster, and hurried out. He forgot to say good-bye to James.

**~oOo~**

Moriarty flipped to the classifieds. A piece of paper fluttered out, landing in front of him on the sheets. Frowning, he picked it up.

_James, _

_I see you haven't given up on touching my Sebastian. It seems my warnings have gone unheeded. _

_I'm going to have to forcibly remove you from my place. _

_Please don't scream. It's annoying._

_Moriarty_

He didn't even have the chance to cry out when the chloroform-soaked cloth was shoved against his mouth and nose. Darkness took him instantly.


	7. Sister Missy

Moran met his sister in front of the bus station. They hugged briefly, because she liked gestures like that. He handed her the money, and they started walking side-by-side. He needed to find her a flat, at least for a while. "So, what happened to Mr. Right?" he asked conversationally. She shrugged.

"Eh. He decided I was too flighty. So he dumped me."

"Do you want me to...?"

"No," she said. "He's not worth it."

Sebastian shrugged. Every time someone hurt his sister, he offered his services. She rarely accepted.

They walked in silence for a while, until they came to a small restaurant. Missy said she was hungry, so they went in. While she devoured her food, Seb got on her phone (his was too simple for the internet), and looked up available flats for rent. There were a couple, even a nice one on Baker Street, but he stopped when he saw the perfect one. Only ten minutes from his current lodgings, fairly priced, nice. "What do you think?"

"Oo, that's cute. I like it."

"Good. I'll call ahead."

"Kay."

He stepped out of the restaurant and dialed the number. Securing the flat was a simple task. He was about to go back inside when he caught sight of Karl Riley exiting a coffee shop across the street with a woman. That wasn't right-he was supposed to be on duty. Moran jogged across, watching out for cars.

"Riley!"

The other guard stopped, turned. "Yo, Moran! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you that," Seb growled, cutting a quick glance to the woman. "Why did you leave your post?"

"The boss said I could. See?" The other assassin pulled out his mobile and showed him a mass text from Moriarty.

**Everybody gets a free day. Run before I change my mind. -JM**

"Who's with him?"

"Micheal. And Aaron."

Relief lifted a weight from his chest. James had days like this, when he just wanted a quiet house. Usually it was so he could jump Sebastian all day.

"Alright. Have a good day, then."

Moran returned to his sister, and they caught a cab to the flat. As she was settling in, Seb's phone announced he had a text.

**Come home. Now. -JM**

He sounded upset, even through his text. Because he had left without permission?

Wincing, he pressed a hand against the wounds on his chest. He needed to get that bandaged properly. Maybe if he went home, James would want to play doctor...

"Missy, I've got to go."

His sister looked up, blue eyes widening. "Oh. Okay...hey, I wanted to ask-do you like your job?"

Moran paused, halfway into his leather jacket. "Yeah. I do."

"Why? I mean, you...you kill people."

Shrugging, he responded, "Well, yeah. It's what I'm good at."

"I worry about you, you know that, right?"

Sebastian nodded and gave her a quick hug. "I'll be fine, Missy. I can take care of myself."

"Come visit me soon!" she yelled after him as he left.

Hailing a cab, Seb headed back home.


	8. The New Moriarty

The house was silent when Sebastian's cab pulled up. He paid, and strode through the door.

**I'm here. -Moran**

**Upstairs. My room. -JM**

Had he misinterpreted James' tone? A sudden image of Moriarty, naked, laying on the bed, sprang to mind and he took the steps two at a time. When he reached Jim's room, he tapped politely at the door.

**Before you come in, you have to answer one question. -JM**

**Okay. -Moran**

**Who was the woman? -JM**

**What woman? -Moran**

Seb was confused. Was James jealous? Of who? His sister?

**THE BLONDE YOU WERE WITH. I HAVE PICTURES. -JM**

**James, calm down. She's my sister. -Moran**

"Sister?" Moriarty asked through the door. He was quiet. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Not many people do," Seb told him. "Can I come in?"

"Yes. But close your eyes first. I have a surprise for you."

Smiling, Moran opened the door and blindly walked in. He could feel James standing in front of the bed. His boss spoke in a hushed, throaty voice. Seb could feel himself hardening. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes. Now, don't freak out."

Sebastian opened his eyes and froze. The man in front of him was not James. He was wearing his suit, had his hair cut, had his hair colour. But it was _not_ his James. Anger flared within him, rearing back like a snake about to strike.

"Micheal? What the hell are you doing?"

A cloud passed over Benton's face. "No, Sebastian," he snarled. "Micheal is dead. I am James."

Moran froze. "What did you do with James?"

Micheal giggled; it was so much like Jim's, but wrong, all wrong. It chilled the hardened sniper to the bone. "Silly-I thought you were smarter than that. I am right here."

_The Real Moriarty_

Sudden understanding struck him. This man...he was the stalker. He really thought he was Moriarty. This had to be handled with care-he knew where his James was.

James had to be retrieved at any cost.

Forcing himself to relax, he said, "Not you, Jim." He couldn't call him James-that was for James, and James only. "The fake one."

Benton's eyes lit up. "You know! Oh, good."

"Of course I know," Seb said casually. "I read your letter."

"Good," he purred, sitting on the edge of the bed. He fell back to sprawl across the mattress. "Now we can get down to the _good_ stuff. The _sexy _bits."

Moran prowled forward, eyes focused solely on the impostor. "Of course, Jim. But before we get to that, I want to make sure you're safe. What did you do with the fake you?"

"Oh." Micheal pouted. "I couldn't kill him. He looked too much like me...You'll have to do it later."

"Why don't I do it now?" Sebastian suggested. "Get it out of the way, so I can be with you...all night. Doesn't that sound better?"

Benton shot upright, grinning eagerly. "Yes. Oh, yes, Sebastian. I can't wait to have your hands all over me..."

The sniper extended a hand to the mentally unstable man. "Take me to him, then."

The fake Moriarty stood, hugging onto Moran's arm as they hurried into the hall. Seb went along with it, but placed a hand on the gun at his hip.


	9. To the Basement

Micheal led Sebastian down to the third subbasement. It was a long way down, staircase after staircase, and at each landing Seb had to fight the urge to shove the man down. That would have to wait until later. He had to find his lover first. "So," Benton said, giggling. "After we...well, you know...What do you want to do after that?"

"A date, maybe?" Moran suggested with a false grin.

"Oh, yes! Take me out." Sebastian tuned the stalker out while he rambled about a date that was never going to take place. All of his thoughts were focused on James. He was alive, but how hurt was he? Would he need a doctor?

"And I knew I'd have to get rid of him quickly after I saw that he'd cut you. I can't stand the fact that he hurt you!"

Seb snapped back to reality when Micheal gently laid a had on his chest.

"You're bleeding!" he exclaimed. Indeed, blood was seeping through the grey cotton of his shirt. He had to restrain himself from shooting the man as he lifted the sniper's shirt. "He didn't even bandage you!" he snarled.

As the other man worried over him, Sebastian felt a strange longing. Why couldn't James act like this with him? He was always so distant. Getting an act of affection out of him was like torturing a spy-even if it did happen, he was never entirely sure that it was an honest gesture.

"It's fine, Mi-Jim. I've had worse."

"That's not the point" he pouted.

"When we finish our task down here," he said, smiling, "you can play nurse."

Giggling, Benton pressed a kiss to Moran's cheek. Sebastian had to fight against his instinct to stiffen and shove the interloper away.

How long had they been going down these stairs? It had been an eternity since they had first passed through the basement door...

"Here we are!" Micheal announced. He jumped down the last few steps landing in a long, dark hallway. This was one of the lesser used floors. The concrete walls and floor were dirty. Spiderwebs clung to the shadowy corners. The bare bulbs had burned low-or completely out. It was the perfect place to stage a horror movie...

And a perfect place to punish the delusional person who had hurt his James.

Benton opened a small, rusty door by the bottom of the staircase. It opened, shrieking in protest. A small beam of pale light penetrated the darkness, illuminating a couple boxes and not much more.

"He's in here?"

"Yep!"

Moran stepped carefully in, scowling when a spider scurried away from him. James didn't mind spiders, but what if there were worse things down here? Rats, or snakes, or-

_Stop worrying,_ he scolded himself. _You sound like an old school marm._

Working his way past the cartons, he followed faint footprints in the dust. Twin drag marks told him that James had been unconscious at the time. He arrived at a cleaner, body-shaped patch of ground. Moriarty was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd you put him?" he called back, slightly panicked.

"What do you me-_argh_!"

Sebastian bolted to the door, listening to sounds of struggle. When he burst through the doorway, he found his James punching Benton on the floor. He was about to come to his boss' assistance when Micheal pulled a gun and shoved it against Jim's neck. Seb froze. Panting, the two Moriartys stood.

"Seb, he punched me!" Micheal whined. He wiped blood from his nose-James had gotten in a few good hits.

"Let me see," Moran said calmly, stepping forward.

James turned to him, snarling angrily. "What the hell are you doing, Sebastian? Kill him!"

"You don't give the orders," Benton said snidely. "Sebastian is mine."

He had to play along. That was the only way to safely get James away. "Can you knock him out?" he asked Micheal, pointedly ignoring his real boss. But Benton had other ideas-he started monologuing.

"You were never going to win," he informed James. "I've always loved Sebastian more."

"Oh, yeah?" James snarled. "Since when?"

"Since I met him," Benton replied, eager to talk about his obsession. "He was so beautiful, and strong. And the way he handled a gun...but he only had eyes for you. So, logically, I had to become you. And now I am. So he'll love me."

Moriarty let out a sound of disbelief. "You did all of _this_ to be with _him_?"

_I'm right here. _

"Of course! I tried to get you to leave willingly, you know. I sent messages and presents, but you didn't seem to get it!"

"Get what?! That you're a lunatic living in a fantasy world?"

Sebastian stood there, watching the two bicker like he was observing a tennis match. He waited...and waited...and then waited some more as they exchanged heated words.

There! Benton's gun slid to the side, leaving an opening. Sebastian whipped his gun up, leveled his sights, and fired.


	10. The End

Benton's head snapped back. His body stayed upright momentarily, then slumped to the left. The gun slipped from his hand, clattering across the floor. James blinked as blood splattered across his face. Sebastian quickly holstered his weapon and hurried to his boss.

"Are you okay, James? I-"

Moriarty slapped him, hard, across the face. Sebastian stepped back, confused.

"Don't touch me," Moriarty snarled. "I should kill you right now."

"W-why...?" the sniper asked, placing a hand on his stinging cheek.

"You left me here! With him! And then you were helping him!" Jim's voice went up an octave with each exclamation, until he was shrieking. Instead of responding calmly, as he should have done, Seb shouted back at his boss.

"I was trying to find you!"

"Sure," he sneered. "I heard you two out here."

"It's called acting, James!"

The consulting criminal gave a disbelieving grunt, turning his back on Moran. Taking three, long, deep breaths, Seb calmed himself down. "James, I'm sorry. I was just trying to find you, and the only way to do that was to play along and trick him. Please, don't be upset."

Jim said nothing. His body language was stiff, untouchable. "...You left me here alone."

Fighting the urge to reach out to his lover, Sebastian nodded. "I didn't mean to, James. I went to meet my sister...She's the one who called me."

Moriarty was thawing. Moran never spoke about his family, and Jim never asked. This sharing-it piqued the criminal's interest. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah. Her name's Missy, and she came in by bus. I met up with her and found her a place to stay. I...I thought you'd be protected here." After a moment of silence, Sebastian bravely stepped close to his boss and wrapped his arms around his waist. Surprisingly, the smaller man slumped back against him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Sebby," he murmured, playing with his sniper's fingers. He was quiet and docile now, no longer dangerously explosive. Sebastian pressed his lips to James' cheek; he was startled when Jim twisted around and kissed him hard. Unbalanced, the duo stumbled back. Seb tripped over the corpse, and they fall. He managed not to slam his head into the floor-or to break the kiss with his lover. James pulled away first, stood, and yanked the blond man up. "Bedroom. Now," he ordered. Delivering a vicious kick to the corpse before they departed, James seemed unfazed by what had happened to him. They hurried upstairs, falling into bed already half-naked. Sebastian kissed, licked, his way down Moriarty's thin torso. Jim groaned, arching his back up. Carding his fingers through Seb's hair, James tugged at the strands. "Show me you're mine, Sebby."

Grinning like a wolf, Sebastian nipped at Jim's belly. After yanking his jeans off, he released Jim's erection and took the length into his mouth. Mewling, James pushed his hips up, shoving the tip of his cock against the back of Seb's throat. Silently choking, fighting back tears, he relaxed and swallowed Jim down. Twitching, moaning, James fisted his hands in the sheets. Sebastian loved this. The feel of an eager lover under him, begging for his touch.

James was going to get a good pounding tonight.

Sitting up, Seb dug the lube out from the nightstand drawer, popped the cap, and got to work preparing Jim. He was so tight, clenching around his fingers...

"Sebby..." he whined. "Get in me already! Stop teasing."

Compliant, Moran grabbed a condom, tore it open, rolled it on, and lubed himself up before slamming into his lover. Grabbing Jim's hips, he slammed their hips together again. And again, deep, hard strokes, never pausing in between. James dug his nails into Seb's back, biting at his shoulders. The sex was fast and possessive, and Sebastian loved every second of it. His lover bucking beneath him, leaving his marks all over his flesh...

Jim came first, throwing his head back with a cry, raking his nails down Moran's back. Seb buried his face in his boss' neck, groaning and shuddering as he spilled his seed inside of his boyfriend.

"Sebby?"

Rolling off the other man, Moran flopped onto his back with a smile. "Hm?"

Moriarty was silent for a moment. Then: "Sebby, I-"

Amused, the sniper rolled onto his side to face Jim. "Are you going to finish your sentence?"

"No," he grumbled, turning to face the other way. Seb pulled him close, spooning into his back.

"Tell me later then."

The light from the window was dimming. It was already late afternoon; the sun would disappear soon. He was content, his lover in his arms, the almost-confession from earlier ringing in his ears. Life was turning out to be perfect.

Until James heard of a consulting detective by the name of Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
